ANIMALS
by r3dpanda33
Summary: Stiles is having dreams about a certain sour-wolf and it's causing him to become restless. Can the Alpha do anything to help?


**ANIMALS**

* * *

><p>"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight," Derek growled with a smirk as he pressed Stiles roughly up against the teen's bedroom wall. It was dark, already half-past midnight. Not to mention six hours from now Stiles had classes, yet as the Alpha tightly gripped his groin the teen knew he wouldn't even be able to walk in the morning let alone attend his high school.<p>

"D-Derek," Stiles started, trying his best to wiggle out of the wolf's stern hold. "Maybe you should go home, I mean it is a full moon and all. Y-You're just crazy on your instincts." Stiles bit his lip, nervous but excited at the same time. On one hand he really wanted to entice Derek to see how far the Alpha would go, but on the other he knew that Derek would never forgive himself. The older man would've thought that he had taken advantage of the young teen by using supernatural strength, and even though Stiles would submit oh so ready to the wolf, it wouldn't change anything. Groaning inwardly he placed his hands on Derek's now bare chest, his brows shooting up as he curiously wondered where the piece of clothing had went to.

Derek ignored his hands though as he leaned forward, nibbling on Stiles's neck. The teen's breath hitched making Derek grinned mischievously as he trailed upward to bite Stiles's ear. Chuckling at the attempt to hide the obvious moans, Derek growled, "Going to hunt you down and eat you alive." At the end he bit down hard on Stiles's shoulder causing the teen to shriek with pleasure.

"D-Derek, we c-can't -!" His protest was foiled as Derek pressed his lips hard against Stiles's. The kiss was fierce, passionate, and needy. Stiles wanted to stop but knew that idea was long gone as Derek hiked his legs up. He instinctively wrapped them around the Alpha's broad hips, moaning into the wolf's mouth as Derek pressed his groin hard up against the teen's.

"Yes we can, Stiles," Derek groaned huskily, peering into Stiles's eyes, "Because tonight -" he paused, kissing the teen once again, smirking -"tonight we're animals." Stiles blushed furiously as Derek ripped the teen's shirt off in one swift motion. He wanted to complain about his now ruined shirt, but the clothing was forgotten as he was tossed onto the bed. Yet as soon as he landed, his eyes popped open and he suddenly saw a bright light as his alarm clock beeped continuously next to him.

"What the -?" Sitting upright, Stiles gazed around, confused before realizing the whole thing was a dream. Groaning he fell back down into his bed, his hands covering his face as he sighed into his palms. That was fourth night of the week so far that he had that stupid dream. They always seemed to be re-occurring, non-stop, and only ever about the tall, broad, and tan werewolf that was Derek-fucking-Hale. What was his deal? Did the sour-wolf put some sort of spell on him or had he finally just lost it? Sighing, he decided to ponder over it later and get out of bed. It was after all a Monday and despite thinking of skipping like he had in the dream, he knew his dad would kill him if he missed classes once again this week.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Stiles quickly changed into his worn jeans and a black-and-grey striped hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath. It took him a moment to find his checkered converses but as soon as he did, he was hurrying down the stairs for a quick bite. Before he could, though, his cell phone was buzzing and as h checked the ID, he answered in a casual tone, "What's up, my bitch?" He could hear a groan from the other end and chuckled, taking a big bite out of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Don't call me that," his friend, Scott, protested on the other end. Stiles grabbed a glass of juice from the fridge and balanced the phone between his cheek and shoulder.

"Why not? You know it's true," he stated, gulping down the liquid. Grabbing his keys, he headed outside to his jeep and began backing up onto the highway, heading off towards the high school. "Anyways, what's up?" he asked as he propped his elbow onto the driver side window, his other hand leaning loosely on the steering wheel to keep it steady down the street.

"Are you almost here?" Scott asked. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm halfway to Canada."

"Well be sure to bring me back some maple syrup covered waffles," Scott replied. Stiles chuckled and switched hands as he slowed for a red light.

"Yeah, I'm almost there. Five minutes tops," he answered, easing onto the gas as the light turned green. He hung up his phone and placed it into his pocket. It wasn't long before he saw the old high school building and in another few minutes finally went inside after parking. Heading through the front double doors, Stiles prepared for his long day of work, yet for some reason as he passed through each subject, his mind seemed to drift off elsewhere. So much for focus.


End file.
